


thundercloud

by dreamingcicadas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a hunter au, M/M, behemoth noctis, dread!noctis, were-behemoth, what!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: After Noctis receives an affliction that causes him to become a were-behemoth, Ardyn joins the party to ensure everything goes according to plan.THE HAPPY REMIX[please read 'lightningstrike' by nickofhearts before this one!!!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lightningstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564659) by [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts). 



Ignis shared a hand-off report with Ardyn on Noctis’ status. Ardyn seemed pleased by the developments, and Noctis, standing not too far from the two, rolled his eyes. “ I respect Umbra and all, but I’m not your guy’s pet.”

Ardyn turned around and smiled at him but something about it seemed vaguely threatening. In turn, Noctis stole away bashfully, his cheeks tinging the slightest hint of red.

The transient hunter clapped his hands like he was washing his hands free of the topic. “ Then onto the hunt, shall we?”

 

\--

 

Ardyn felt his eyebrow twitch. Noctis was hunched over something barely resembling a body,  tearing into it like a rabid beast. He raised his hand to signal not to approach the prince, least they wanted to become food too. Damnit, he was practically _spoonfeeding_ the Chosen and his retainers. The behemoth curse was wrench in his plans, and he sought to immediately resolve the issue.He eyed the prince’s advisor, humoring the thought of sending an arrow straight through his heart. Wards were _not_ that hard to do.

Earlier he was pleasantly surprised by how smoothly things went. Ignis had taken notes on how to rope and engrave archaic glyphs--yet here they were.

Sometimes hunt bounties weren’t just daemons or monsters---sometimes they were _humans._

The criminal was wanted dead or alive so at least Ardyn had that blessing. He pinched the bridge of his nose, there was bound to be an ethical crisis after the prince regained his self. Ardyn wanted to roll his eyes, he could imagine it now-- _oh boo hoo I killed someone_. Waaahhh.

Gods.

This whole thing started because the lucian prince sought to take the moral high-ground. Ifrit’s balls, they outnumbered this petty hunt five to one. And _yet._

Noctis and the walking corpse were exchanging blows, and then the prince got sprayed with blood from a slash. And then Noctis _lost it_

\--

 

Noctis leaned hard on Ardyn, his face buried into the crook of his neck. He was panting, the air rattled his chest each time he took in a laborious breath. It was hard to open his eyes and whenever he did they just lolled back, his consciousness drifting off to somewhere nicer. It was the best dream he had in a while--where Noctis chased cute little things, pawing at them before he ripped them apart with his sharp teeth. And the taste was rich like the first time he hunted, before he got roped into those irksome wards.Whenever he was too far away, however, someone would roughly shake him awake. Though, it was too difficult to stay up, so now he settled into this half-sleep state, neither here nor there.

He made a throaty sound--half-growling, half-purring. Noct worked his jaw around the man’s neck and let his teeth sink in. He smelled of smoke and something else, but Noctis couldn’t place what it quite was. He didn’t care either way,Ardyn smelled _good._

And he _tasted_ good. This time, it was more of a subvocal growl than the rumbling in his chest from before. Just as he was about to bite deeper, Noct’s arms wrapping around him to get a better grip, someone yanked him off by the scruff.

There were voices but they sounded muffled--like if he were underwater.

They must have saw how difficult it was support himself as those same hands propped him up. He blinked owlishly at all of the faces that blurred with their amorphous features. Then Ardyn, that was Ardyn, right? Well, he pressed a cup to his lips, ordering him to _drink._

Noctis twisted away from the foul smell, but sturdy hands locked him in place. He strained against their grip, too many voices becoming a whirlwind of noise around him. He flexed his wings in effort to throw atleast _one_ of them off, but the attempt was made futile as Noct was forced to drink the entire thing.

As Noctis finished the last drop he suddenly felt very sick. He pushed away the faces hovering over him and hacked up a giant black pearl that rolled towards the hunter’s feet. The pearl was covered in thin film of secretions that made everyone gag.

“ Uhh, what is that?” Noctis heard Prompto ask.

And it was Ardyn’s voice who answered back. “ Be grateful, it’s physical evidence that the herbal remedy was successful in reversing the effects of his affliction.”

“ But how?” That was...Gladio.

Noctis blinked hard, tears stinging in his eyes--the world was much clearer. He saw Ardyn sigh and shrug.

“ For whatever reason, something mystical mayhaps.”

When Noct looked down to inspect himself, he discovered was covered in blood, but he didn’t get it. They were also in some strange base, the structure telling of Niflheim architecture.

\--

It started in late afternoon when they set up camp near Galdin Quay. Noctis paced around, waiting expectantly for the others to finish up their chores. After the nth time of circling around the site, Ignis spoke up, “ I’m afraid you’ll wear down the daemon runes at that rate, your majesty.”

Noctis sucked in his teeth and patted himself down, still feeling like a tightly wound doll. “ I want to go out.”

That statement earned the stares from everyone, including Ardyn who was helping Gladiolus pitch a tent. Noctis pulled out his phone and anxiously picked at it, hoping that it would negate some of the attention he was receiving.

“ It’s almost night, Noct,” Prompto pointed out.

Noctis sighed, “ I know, I’m sorry. I just need to get out.”

Ardyn mumbled something to Gladio and then started towards Noctis. Gladiolus and Ignis shared a knowing look and then returned to their chores. Prompto tentatively followed suit being the slowest to catch on.

The hunter patted Noctis on the back with a beckoning smile, “ Shall I accompany you then?”

Noctis shuffled his feet in silence as they reached a sizable distance away from the camp. About midway through a tunnel leading to another stretch of beach, Ardyn pushed Noct against the cave wall, dotting kisses all along his neck before capturing Noct’s lips with his own. Noct arched forward as Ardyn wrapped one hand around his waist and tugged one of the knots to his wards loose underneath his shirt.

It felt like something snapped in his mind, and suddenly Noctis felt _ravenous._ This time, Ardyn was the one pinned down. Noctis swished his tail, his teeth bared in a rather teasing way. He nipped at the curve of his neck, one claw raking down his clothes to expose bare skin.

Ardyn gripped his hands tightly, “ Not so fast, Your Majesty.”

But Noctis growled, undoing Ardyn before the other man could gain any sort of leverage. He ripped off his own clothes in the same fashion, rubbing himself against Ardyn’s as he returned to his blood kisses. Noct arched into him more when Ardyn gently traced his fingers along his back, his wings raising slightly at soft tingling sensation his touch left behind. He gasped when Ardyn suddenly gripped his hips, pulling him up so he could ride his cock.

Noctis flexed his claws against his chest, leaving behind fresh marks on Ardyn’s already scarred skin. He shifted himself so they could fall into eachother, and soon enough Noctis was at the edge of a climax. Through a half-lidded gaze he saw Ardyn snarl, but he struggled to even do _that_ \--Noctis leaned into him, his only support. They had done this long enough that Noctis was able to decipher many of Ardyn’s nuances--and that turn of expression meant Ardyn was about to come too. Ardyn’s movements were vicious, esurient after Noctis’ pleading whines. His wings flared out when he came, and Ardyn followed soon shortly after.

He fell into the man like a crumpled heap, breathing in his scent before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ardyn mentally sighed, still under the pretense of a nap when Noctis came around and straddled his waist. He could hear the soft rumbling in Noctis’ chest as he leaned forward, Noctis starting his hips in a slow grind. Ardyn could hear the princeling mewl his name in aching pleasure, his breaths breaking in short gasps as he sped up the tempo.

It wasn’t long until Noctis cummed and he crawled off with a sigh of relief, selfishly turning to leave now that  _ his _ needs were sated. But Ardyn was still hard, his cock pressing against the fabric of his pants. He snarled at Noctis, his own lust was bubbling to the surface. For Noctis, those golden eyes were returning to a sleepy, dim blue,but Ardyn’s smile was all teeth as he held him firmly in place. It was Ardyn’s turn to be a  _ scary monster.  _  “ That simply can’t do, I’m afraid.”

Ardyn pulled out his dagger, yanking up Noct’s shirt with one hand and cutting off the major lines with the other. He shifted quickly to hold Noctis as he fell back, the prince moaning all sorts of unbecoming noises as his wings unfurled like a boneless clump. 

“ I grow tired of your frivolities without compensation, Your Majesty,” Ardyn said, pulling Noctis back to the sitting position as he regained his bearings. The beast was asleep, but this was not quite Noctis either. “ You have hands, now  _ use them. _ ”

Noctis blinked doefully at Ardyn, who repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Then Noct finally caught on, pulling out Ardyn’s cock from his pants. The prince returned to the confused stare he wore a few moments prior, and Ardyn wanted to scream, but for a much  _ different _ reason. The prince was painfully clueless when he wasn’t running on his baser instincts.

Noctis took Ardyn in his mouth, and then Ardyn gripped him by the hair so he could fuck Noct’s face with all the built up frustration this brat had been giving him. He didn’t release his hold when he came into the prince’s mouth, making sure Noct swallowed it all, something short of a small revenge for what the crystal has given him: a horny, cursed bumbling fool.

**Author's Note:**

> The flickering flames mesmerized Noctis, his pupils blown up wide. He inched closer to the source of heat, the barest hint of fang poking out the lines of his mouth. Unfortunately, his ambitions had gone up in smoke when Gladiolus pulled him back as he went to jump. But Noctis was not one to give up and suddenly his bat-like wings materialized, spanning wide. This caught Gladiolus off guard and Prompto, instead of helping,simply snapped a shot of the scandal. Noct used Gladiolus’ broad chest as a sounding board. His attempt was successful, and he was now reaping the fruits of his labor.
> 
> The prince’s clothes burned off but Noct looked barely fazed by the fire. In fact, he looked completely blissed out. 
> 
> “ Looks like those warding charms are wearing off,” Gladiolus observed. If they didn’t get those runes back on him then Noctis would stop being cute real soon. 
> 
> Ignis approached his charge but stopped mid-step. “ Do you hear that?” 
> 
> Gladio leaned in, face drawn tight. “ Hear what?”
> 
> Ignis pointed at Noctis. “ He’s purring.” 
> 
> Indeed, Noctis was purring. Gladiolus didn’t realize it until Iggy pointed it out. There was this loud vibrating noise coming from Noct, who opened one eye before returning to his nap. Though, he didn’t know how this was pertinent to their dilemma. “ So?”
> 
> “ It’s adorable,” Ignis said. “ A calm before the storm.”
> 
> “ What makes you say that?” Prompto asked. 
> 
> “ He’s certainly not going to like being re-warded.”
> 
> Gladiolus laughed, flexing an arm. “ I got that covered for you, Iggy.”


End file.
